1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of ergonomic supports for motor vehicle seats, and particularly moveable bolsters for automobile seats.
2. Related Art
Ergonomic supports for vehicle seats including lumbar supports, side bolsters and the like generally achieve their function of providing support and comfort for a seat occupant by extending support to the body of a seat occupant. Particularly in the case of side bolsters on the seat back, seat bottom, or head rest of a seat, the extended position of a side bolster can be substantially raised from the base level of the plane of the seat back, seat bottom, or head rest. Hence, while the extension of ergonomic supports like side bolsters can substantially promote comfort after a seat occupant is positioned in the seat, they can conversely represent an obstruction to ingress and egress form the seat. There is a need in the art for ergonomic supports, particularly side bolsters, that can be extended for support, but that can provide for easy access of the driver or passenger into and out of the seat.
In prior art moveable bolster systems, a seat occupant entering or leaving his motor vehicle required an extra step by the user; to manually retract the bolster, such as by using a lever. This effort can be just as inconvenient as moving over the bolster without retracting it. In non-moveable bolster systems, the occupant enters or leaves the seat in less convenient fashion by simply moving over the extended bolster. Moving over a seat bolster can create additional wear on the seat upholstery. There is a need in the art for a moving bolster that retracts without the need for a human user to take the affirmative step of switching the actuator on or off.
As always, in the ergonomic support and motor vehicle arts, there is a continuing need for compact size, durability, flexibility of mounting configuration and economy.